bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuengiri
This has been designed pretty well, though the picture of those guys in blue robes has been used so many times on this, it's not even funny anymore >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the comments, Sei :) I'm glad you think it's well thought out to. But yeah, I'll admit that the pic's have been used a lot by others. I'll try to find something else, 'cause they do get pretty repetetive to look at. Thanks again. Kenji Hiroshi 20:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Review Well I have to agree with Seireitou, its a pretty solid design, but there are a few things lacking and more that could be expanded upon. Philosophy of the sword has been around far longer than the concept of Bushido has existed, its simply one piece of the pie so to speak. The design seems to focus around their four virtues as though it were supposed to make them unique, but that necessarily isnt the case. Its good that have you individual techniques, but they dont seem....well how to put it simply. Its the reason I didnt bother creating a new sword style, simply because I would be giving names to say...a downward slash, an upwards thrust or any combination of attacks. In such a case I would recommend giving the techniques something unique about them. The Shinmeiryu from Love Hina and Maho Sensei Negima is pretty good when it comes to that, and could give you and your friend inspiration. Another thing is the goals/purpose of this group, why were they created, what purpose or impact did they have on Soul Society or the human world? For a near extinct clan of swordsman this is something that should really be illustrated given the emphasis on their beliefs and teachings. Explaining the four virtue's individually and how they are applied to their life, strategy and sword skills would broaden the style's philosophy. And if you really wanted to make the group more..lasting in your stories, I suggest adding something...left behind by the group. Perhaps information regarding forbidden techniques or other unique powers. It give your characters some incentive to search out the remnants of their heritage, well...martial heritage that is, but still, it could prove to be something interesting depending on how its done. --- Illuminate Void 03:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the comments, Void and the suggestions. It's appreciated. The Yuengiri play an important part, because Kyo is the last surviving Yuengiri trained and raised by them, and he's sealed inside my main character, who will teach others, but as you said, there will be certain forbidden teachings and forgotten texts that make them unique. As for the techniques, I've got ideas for them that makes them more unique. Right now, I'll admit they're kinda boring and just seem like ordinary sword moves, but they'll become more when my characters learn more about the style. As for the philosophy and the Bushido refrence, that will be expanded upon when Kyo reveales more in-story. Again, thanks for the comments :) Kenji Hiroshi 08:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Somekind of Idea? Although I don't really know the concept of what I'm trying to say...I do hope someone who could read this....Well...Maybe Raze or Kenji or...someone else to get what I mean Well...Wish me luck trying to explain this... I saw that the practice of this art is mostly based on philosophy and that it is a practice? (correct me if I'm wrong) I was thinking of someone (some unknown char) that finds this somewhat ridiculous and overdone because for him/her true power isn't acquired by simple practicing a certain art of fighting......That it is through experience and capabilities, he/she believes that being a good fighter doesn't mean someone needs to follow codes of honor or something like that. It is how a person sees through his/her enemies and easily adapts or in some cases easily overpowers them. I dunno really........hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 10:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)